Guirnalda de rosas blancas
by Thia017
Summary: un cuento navideño...


**GUIRNALDA DE ROSAS BLANCAS**

**Oye abuelo, por qué te esmeras tanto en el arreglo de la casa en Nav****idad? **– preguntó un pequeño pecoso de ojos azules

**Porque era nuestra temporada favorita del año… de la abuela y mía – **respondió con una gran sonrisa el anciano

**Por qué siempre pones esa guirnalda de flores blancas en la entrada del salón? Tiene un significado especial?– **decía el niño mientras señalaba el adorno del lugar

**Ven pequeño, siéntate a mi lado, te contaré la historia tal y como la recuerdo… desde su principio – **el abuelo se sentó en una mecedora y cerró los ojos, como para ordenar cada uno de los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente

**Todo comenzó hace más de sesenta años, cuando tu abuela y yo nos conocimos. Ella siempre decía que estábamos destinados a encontrarnos y yo siempre le contestaba que nuestro destino era amarnos. Pero en ese momento, cuando nos vimos por primera vez, aún éramos muy jóvenes y teníamos mucho camino por recorrer, mucha vida por vivir y algunos amores que descartar para darnos cuenta de ese destino. **

**Entrábamos y sal****íamos uno de la vida del otro sin razón aparente, pero siempre estábamos juntos cuando más nos necesitábamos "**_**tú me dabas protección, cariño y seguridad**_**" me decía ella, con ese hermoso brillo esmeralda en sus ojos, "**_**y tú llenabas mi vida de magia, alegría y libertad**_**" le contestaba siempre mientras la abrazaba. **

**Pero qué tiene eso que ver con la Navidad? – **dijo el niño haciendo un cómico mohín

**Ya casi llego a esa parte, se paciente – **le respondió el anciano con la mejor de sus sonrisas

**La abuela siempre se metía en problemas y yo encontré la forma de protegerla y ayudarla en secreto… y ella me cuidó sin saber quien era. Algunos años tuvieron que pasar para que nos diéramos cuenta de lo mucho que nos necesitábamos, y eso pasó precisamente en Navidad. **

**Poco más de tres años habían pasado desde que le confesé mi identidad, y esa sería la primera Navidad que pasaríamos separados. Ella había decidido e****star con sus madres y hermanos en el hogar, y yo debía quedarme en la mansión cumpliendo con mis responsabilidades como jefe de familia. La idea de tenerla lejos, en una fecha que se había vuelto medianamente llevadera por su compañía, no me hacía mucha gracia… así que busqué la forma de pasar al menos unos momentos a su lado. Mandé a comprar muchos regalos para los niños y busqué entre las pertenencias de mi madre y hermana algo que pudiera darle a ella. Todo estaba listo y con la ayuda de un muy buen amigo me escapé, y fui verla. **

**Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando la colina se hizo visible, "**_**pero qué te pasa, es ella, tu amiga… déjate de tonterías**_**" pensaba, pero el sudor de mis manos y el palpitar de mi corazón me decían que ella no era solo mi "amiga". El último tramo del camino me pareció eterno. Cuando finalmente llegué al hogar un grupo de niños salió a mi encuentro, me rodearon con las caritas llenas de felicidad, entonces levanté la mirada y la vi, parada bajo el marco de la puerta, regalándome la mejor de sus sonrisas… se veía tan sencilla y hermosa. Le pedí a los niños que me ayudaran a bajar los regalos del coche y después de hacerlo, ella me pidió que la acompañara a la colina. Al llegar hasta donde estaba el padre árbol me abrazó con fuerza y luego trepó hasta la rama más alta. Subí tras ella y me senté a su lado. Estuvimos viendo el horizonte por largo rato, estando con ella, la melancolía de mis navidades pasadas se borraba, disfrutábamos de un muy elocuente silencio. Saqué el regalo que le llevaba, la abracé de nuevo, y luego bajamos del árbol y regresamos con los demás. **

**Entramos al salón para ver a los niños abrir sus obsequios, de pronto uno de ellos volteó hacia nosotros y grito "**_**es tradición… ahora deberán besarse**_**"… la abuela y yo volteamos a vernos extrañados y luego miramos hacia donde el pequeño señalaba… "**_**oh, pero eso es una guirnalda de rosas blancas**_**" dije buscando excusarme, pero los niños insistieron. Así que la vi fijamente, posé una mano sobre su rostro y la atraje hacia mí para depositar en sus labios un inocente beso, pero amándonos como nos amábamos, ese pequeño contacto fue suficiente para abrirnos los ojos a una vida llena de posibilidades y amor. **

**Nuestro mundo se detuvo en ese preciso momento y a la siguiente navidad unimos nuestras vidas. Desde entonces hasta que ella murió no pasamos una sola navidad separados. Cada navidad era siempre más llena de magia y amor que la anterior y la guirnalda de rosas blancas siempre adornó nuestro salón. **

**Debes estar muy triste … - **dijo el niño mientras abrazaba a su abuelo

**No pequeño, no lo estoy… me siento muy feliz, feliz porque encontré el amor de mi vida, feliz porque compartí con ella mi alma entera, y feliz porque aunque ella se me adelantó, en cada uno de ustedes, mi familia, veo un pedacito de su luz y puedo festejar a su lado la magia de la navidad. **

**FELIZ NAVIDAD!**


End file.
